


Darkness Wins

by DeadMilitia



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Dark, Fear, Friendship, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstood, Nightmares, Self-Harm, posession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-09 17:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10417923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadMilitia/pseuds/DeadMilitia
Summary: Jack isn't crazy. He knows he's not. This thing, this dark figure that haunts his dreams is real. It's not his imagination. He didn't hurt himself, that demon attacked him. Nobody believes him though. After being admitted into the hospital he meets Mark whose dealing with his own demon. They know this isn't just in their heads. These demons are here to take control. They'll get what they want and Jack fears they can't be stopped.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first Jacksepticeye and Markiplier fic and I really hope you guys like it! I need to find my groove with these characters so please be patient with me. Also, I need to tell you guys something very important to understand. I have a lot going on in life right now so uploading may take a while. My 12 year old sister had cancer (non-hodgkins Burkitts Lymphoma) and is still recovering. She has drop foot and neuropthy so she can't walk and is in a wheelchair. My mom and I are her caregivers and she requires a lot of care right now. Once, sometimes twice, a month we drive 4 hours for her to see her oncologist or rehab doctor. She also has physical and occupational therapy for 2 hours 3 days a week. Also, we just moved into a new house and don't have WiFi yet so I'm only using the WiFi at the hospital while she does therapy. So please be patient with me. I'll try to update as regularly as I can.
> 
> I did a quick proofread so I probably missed some things. And I don't know Jack's parents names. Also, if you want to keep up with me or ask for an update on the next chapter/ask questions you can find me over on tumblr, @dan-phil-obsessed. Or you can ask on here, too. :)

Seventeen year old Sean, a.k.a Jack, McLoughlin sat at his desk and worked hard on his homework. He was already struggling and couldn't afford to not spend every free second studying. Nobody understood why he was suddenly struggling. He had always been a good student who didn't struggle much. His parents and teachers were blaming it on stress. Him being in his senior year was surely all that was holding him back. They told him to take time for himself every now and then to relax. He was so on edge that he couldn't relax. He would end up fidgeting anytime he tried to sit still. Everyone looked at him with pity. To them he was just a stressed out teenager.

Jack knew something else was going on but he couldn't explain it. How do you explain that you can't sleep because you have recurring nightmares? How do you explain that you swear you see things moving out of the corner of your eye? How do you explain an uneasy feeling that has no explanation for existing. Jack tried to forget the dark figure he would see out the corner of his eye while studying, the little bumps and creaks he would hear, the way the hair on his neck would stand up. It was all his imagination. It was just because of the nightmares.

The nightmares scared him deeply. They always involved a blood covered version of himself. The person looked like him but he knew it wasn't. This entity was psychotic. He would wave a knife around while laughing about the murders he had committed. Jack would never hurt another human on purpose. This thing took on his idenity but it was not him. He had tried to explain it to his mom who brushed it off as him being scared by the nightmares.

He was terrified of the dreams because they were only getting worse. It was just a matter of time before it became too much. He thought about going to someone, anyone. Maybe the counselor at school or that free counseling center down town. He needed help but he didn't know where to get it. He was terrified of ending up locked away somewhere. He didn't want to be seen as crazy. He didn't want to be locked in a white room in straight jacket and so jacked up on drugs that he doesn't remember his name. He just wanted help.

"Jack?" He heard his mom call from somewhere outside his room. He ignored her at first. He was freaking out slightly and didn't want her to know. "Sean?" She yelled. He sighed and stood from his desk to see what she wanted. He poked his head out the door and called back.

"Yeah?"

"Your dad and I want to speak with you." Her tone told him it wasn't for a good reason. He chewed on his lip as he made his way to the livingroom where he found them waiting.

"Yes?" His heart was starting to beat faster.

"You've always been a good student so do you want to explain to us why your grades are falling?" His dad asked, arms crossed over his chest. Jack kept his eyes on the ground.

"I-I don't know. I've been distracted and... I don't know," he answered. How was he supposed to tell them that his nightmares were getting worse? How could he explain that they were affecting his life? They were just dreams. He knew that.

"Distracted by what?" His mom asked, eyebrows pulled together. Jack started to explain that he wasn't sure why when his dad cut him off.

"I'll tell you what it is, it's those damn video games. You would do much better if you didn't waste half of your life sat on your ass in front of a TV or computer." Jack kept his gaze down. His dad wasn't fond of his life choices and he had no problem telling Jack that.

"John," his mom tried but was interrupted.

"No, he's always slacked off because of those fucking games. You know what, your game time and internet time are limited to two hours a day during the school year." Jack looked up in shock.

"What? That's not fair." He pointed out, realizing that his life was online. He didn't really have friends in real life but he did have online friends. They were the only people to accept him fully. Cutting him off from them wouldn't help make him better.

"I don't want to hear it. Until your grades start improving you'll be limited. School should be your first priority and there's no excuse for you failing. Do you understand?" Jack stared at his feet and nodded his head. He couldn't believe this. Not only was he going crazy but now he's going to be cut off from the only things keeping him sane. It scared him a little. Maybe he was overreacting but he knew it was going to be hard. "Now, go to your room and finish your homework. You have time to study more too." Jack didn't reply, he just dragged himself to his room. He felt the tears welling up in his eyes and felt pathetic. It was just videos games and internet there was no reason to get worked up over it. He would raise his grades and then convince his mom to allow him more time. He could manage without his online friends, right? But he was already feeling crazy and video games and internet made him feel sane. It was a distraction from his hectic mind and fears. It was his comfort and outlet.

Jack finally allowed himself to get it out. If he cried it would be over quickly. That was better than holding it in and being sad over it for hours. The feeling of sadness started to turn to anger. He normally didn't get angry over small things. He felt... weird. It was like it wasn't him anymore. The anger intensified and turned to feelings of hate. That wasn't him. He didn't hate his parents for this. He tried his hardest to fight the feelings of hate and rage but they wouldn't go away. His breathing was harsh and his heart rate was fast. He felt like he was panicking but couldn't calm himself. He wasn't in control of his body anymore which was terrifying. Then it happened. The dark figure from his dreams was there in his mind. He was grinning and laughing at him.

 _"You're mine now!"_ That thing was torturing his mind. There was no way for Jack to break free from it's hold. It was as if he was controlling Jack from within his mind. Jack didn't know what was happening. It was as if he was fading in and out of consciousness. He felt pain but wasn't sure where it was coming from. Who was hurting him? This thing couldn't actually hurt him, could it? No, it was imaginary. This wasn't real. He fought as hard as he could to calm down and stay conscious. It wasn't working. His mind was full of images of the dark version of himself. He was holding a bloody knife which poured over onto his hands. There were flashes of the knife cutting skin and blood. The thing almost seemed to be glitching around. It was like he was fighting for dominance over Jack's mind. As much as Jack hated to admit it, the dark figure was winning. It was taking him over.

The last thing Jack remembers was the maniacal laughter of the dark figure. Right before everything went black he heard the figure speak, repeating it's earlier words.

_"You're mine now!"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I don't really have much to say other than I really like this chapter. I'm happy with how it turned out and I hope you like it too. Also, my little sister helped me some with this chapter so shout out to her.   
> I do want to say that this chapter deals with a lot of psychosis. I know it's real and I know it's a serious thing. I am in no way trying to offend anyone. I've done some Googling on it and am trying to write in a respectful way. Also, I'm interested in demonology and am taking a lot from a book I read.

**_Beep. Beep. Beep._ ******

********

Jack groaned as he tried to open his eyes. They felt heavy and it took a lot of time to open them fully. The room was dimly lit and he was pretty sure it was night. After his vision cleared up he glanced around the room. He saw his mom sleeping on a chair next to him. Why was she here? Where was he? He glanced down at himself to find a mint green hospital gown with a blue pattern on it. He was covered by a few white blankets. What caught his attention was his arms. They were bandaged up and sore. He glanced to the side to see the machine he was hooked to. It was monitoring his heart, breathing, and blood pressure. The cuff on his arm began to squeeze his arms to check his blood pressure, he winced as it squeezed tightly. The number on the screen changed slightly, showing it a bit higher. He was also hooked up to an IV. There was a grey box on the pole his IV bags were hanging on. What was going on?

********

"Mom?" He asked, his voice too quiet to wake her. "Mom?" He tried again, this time getting her attention. Her eyes opened and he felt bad for waking her. She looked exhausted.

********

"Oh, you're finally awake." She sounded relieved, standing to be at his side.

********

"How long was I out?" He asked, glancing down at the IV stuck in his arm.

********

"Oh, over twenty-four hours now." She answered, glancing at the clock on the wall. Jack stared down at his arms. They still hurt though he didn't know why.

********

"What happened?" His mom didn't answer which made him turn to look at her. "Mom, what happened?" He was starting to get scared. He didn't remember being in an accident. The last thing he remembers was his parents talking to him and then....

********

"That thing did this to me! It attacked me!"' Jack's heart was racing and his breathing became labored.

********

"Jack, you have to calm down." Mrs. McLoughlin told him. He watched as she pressed the call button and it wasn't long before a nurse came in. She looked at the monitor screen and then at Jack.

********

"You gotta calm down for me. Take some deep breaths," she told him. He tried his best to calm himself. It wasn't just a dream. "I'll let the doctor know he's awake." The nurse said when Jack couldn't calm down.

********

"Mom?" Jack hated how pathetic he sounded but he was scared. He didn't know what was happening. If that demon could attack him outside of his dreams than what else could it do?

********

"It's okay," she told him, looking up to the nurse who only gave a sympathetic smile before leaving the room. Jack's mom stood next to him and pushed his hair back in a soothing way. Jack tried his best to relax as he waited for the doctor. He glanced over at the curtains that were closed. It was dark in the room but there was light shining behind the curtains.

********

"What time is it?" Jack asked, glancing at the clock on the wall.

********

"Just after seven a.m." His mom answered. A knock on the door got their attention.

********

"Good morning, Sean, I'm Dr. O'Malley. How are you feeling?" There was something about the doctor that Jack didn't like. He came off as someone who didn't really care he was just here for a paycheck.

********

"Fine," Jack answered. "What happened?"

********

"We believe you had a psychotic break. While these are normally harmless they can sometimes cause an individual to act violently towards themselves or others." Jack glanced down at his bandaged arms.

********

"I'm not psychotic," Jack tried to defend himself only to be cut off.

********

"I know that, Sean. A pyschotic break can be caused by excessive amounts of stress or pressure from parents or school, brain damage or extreme lack of sleep. We would like to screen you for any sort of brain damage. Also, we have a psychiatrist we'd like you to meet with later today."

********

"Why am I meeting with a psychiatrist? I'm not crazy," Jack could feel himself becoming defensive.

********

"Sean, this does not mean we think you're crazy. It's possible that you have psychosis but we'd like to rule out other things first. I'd like to do a series of test such as an MRI, blood test, and an EEG. I'd also like for you to work with a psychiatrist to accurately diagnose you." Jack wanted so badly to tell them that he wasn't crazy, that the demon from his dreams that took on his identity did this, but he figured that wouldn't help his case much.

********

\--------------------------

********

Jack sat with his knees pulled to his chest. He was dressed in black sweat pants and a grey t-shirt. He hadn't been able to leave the hospital yet and it had already been three days since he woke up. He had been put through several tests and had to talk with a psychiatrist for an hour every day. He knew what was coming. His psychiatrist, Traci, had already talked to him about what happens next. He would be hospitalized since his pyschotic break proved him to be a danger to himself and potentially to others. He would be locked away from people and medicated to "get better." What they didn't understand was that this wasn't just his brain malfunctioning or not being able to handle stress. This was caused by that demon from his dreams. Nobody would believe him though.

********

A knock on the door made him want to groan. He just wanted to go home. He wanted to go back to school. He wanted to be normal.

********

"Good afternoon, Sean." Traci greeted. It wasn't that Jack didn't like her, she was a nice lady but he knew what she was here for. He watched as she sat in the chair next to his bed. She was average height and overweight with black hair that Jack assumed wasn't natural based on the lighter colored roots. She stared at him with her blue eyes that somehow always seemed calm and inviting.

********

"I talked with your family this morning," she told him, getting his interest. "Your brother mentioned that you told him about some dreams you've been having. Do you want to talk about those?" Jack shook his head no. The last thing he needed was to give them a free ticket to send him to the looney bin.

********

"He said that you talked about someone who looked like you but was evil. How this person made you uncomfortable and scared. He told me that you had become more paranoid after these dreams had started." Jack sighed and gave up, knowing she wasn't going to drop it until they discuss it a little.

********

"What about them? Wouldn't you be scared if you saw yourself covered in blood and waving a knife around?"

********

"Why do you think you started having these dreams?" Jack only shrugged. He honestly didn't know. "Why do they make you paranoid?"

********

"Because it's me," he answered.

********

"You know it's not really you, right?" He only shrugged again. "Your brother also mentioned that you had said something about shadows. He said that you talked about the dream version of yourself a lot along with shadow figures you had seen and voices you were hearing." Traci crossed her legs, her tone stayed even and calm through the entire talk, it always did.

********

"I know what you want me to say is that I see a demon version of myself and hear voices. I know you want me to say that because that gives you and Dr. Fuck out there the information you need to lock me up." Jack wasn't mad at her, he was mad at this whole situation. So what if he had a psychotic break? He's been under a lot of pressure from his parents and school, he's been having recurring nightmares, and he's usually lonely. He's already told them this over and over. It just got to him after his parents limited the only escape he had. He broke, end of story.

********

"Sean, nobody here wants to lock you up. We want to help you. If what you're dealing with is a psychological disorder than we can help you through it. If it's something medical we can help you."

********

"Then why did you tell me that part of treatment could be a hospital stay? That sounds like locking me up. White rooms with no freedom and doped up on medications."

********

"Part of treatments could include an extended hospital stay and medications but I assure you that your life will remain normal." Jack only scoffed at her. "Can you tell me what this other version of you is normally doing in the dreams?" Jack stayed silent. He wasn't ready to talk about it and be locked away.

********

"Alright, how about we be done for today and talk more tomorrow?" He didn't reply to her. After she said her goodbyes she was gone and he was alone again. He preferred to be alone here anyway. He wasn't sure if it was out of guilt or what but his parents had lifted their internet and video game ban. He grabbed his laptop and decided to go online for a while. Youtubers had become his go-to when he got overwhelmed. It allowed him to pretend he was somewhere else. He laid back down and watched the person on screen play some video game. It wasn't long before he fell asleep.

********

_He was home in his own bedroom. The room was dark and he kept seeing flashes of some figure. He couldn't focus on one thing, his sight shifted around the room frantically trying to follow the shadow figure. If only it would stay in one place. There was laughter around him. It wasn't a pleasant, happy sound. It was sinister and mocking. Suddenly the image of himself with blood splatters on his body was there in front of him._

********

_"You thought you could escape me?" The figure disappeared again, reappearing somewhere else in the room. "You'll never get rid of me! I've been pushed aside." The figure moved to a different location._

********

_"Forgotten," he moved again, making Jack whip around to follow him. "They tell you I don't exist." The figure was suddenly right in Jack's face._

********

_"They think they can get rid of me but they can't. If I go away I'll take you with me! The only way you'll escape is to die!" The figure's voice was high, hyper almost, but there was nothing friendly about it. The demon let out a laugh before lunging at Jack. He tried to fight the demon but he couldn't see it. The room was spinning and the demon was all around him. He couldn't focus his eyes on anything and he felt confused and scared._

********

"Sean? Wake up!" When Jack's eyes snapped open he found himself being held down by nurses and doctors. He looked down and saw blood on his arms and hands.

********

"I'm going to give you something to calm you down, okay? It might make you sleep." Dr. O'Malley told him. He felt the prick of a needle and it wasn't long before he started feeling sleepy. Before he knew it, he was out again. This time there was no blood covered demon.

********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, things are getting good now! I really hope at least some people like this because I'm very excited for what I have planned.


End file.
